Meant to Be
by KitKatPotterLover
Summary: Starts near the end of third year summer, before the world cup. Harry and Hermione fancy one another, but haven't the nerve to say anything. Will the pressures of the Triwizard Tournament give them the push they need?
1. Chapter 1

Meant to Be

Chapter one

Hermione was worried about Harry, as per usual for the bushy-haired brunette. With a sigh she stepped away from her window and came to the conclusion that she was always worrying about Harry. It was easier not to worry about Ron, there was no mad lunatic with a wand constantly wanting to kill Ron, just Harry. And now, with Pettigrew back and running around like a mad man there was an even greater threat on Harry's life.

And even the fraction of time where Harry had a new place to stay was no consolation, because that was a promise that could not be fulfilled, not that anyone was at fault because the promise couldn't be kept, it would just be highly illogical for Harry to live with his Godfather when he was still a wanted criminal, even if he was innocent of any wrong doing.

Hermione again sighed and threw herself on her bed in dismay as her thoughts drifted to dangerous places. Pieces of her brain that toyed with her emotions and insisted that she was a perfect match for Harry in every way and that he was her perfect match as well. Those traitorous thoughts were twice as terrifying as the thought of Harry in danger. Harry was always in danger, and it was a fact she had come to accept, no matter how much she hated it. But when she thought of his eyes, and how they gleamed when he flashed a brilliant smile to make her feel better, or about how dark his hair was, or the way he caught the bloody snitch at every barbaric quidditch game, or the one time he didn't recently because the bloody dementors attacked him. How terrifying it was watching him fall out of the sky… how she wished she could destroy every robed creature that had played a part in harming him… she just couldn't deny how she felt, no matter how much she wanted to… and by Merlin she wished it weren't true, because she knew she didn't stand a bloody chance with every girl vying for his attention beneath his pure radar.

It was hopeless to dream about being Harry Potter's witch. Unless… She sat up with a smile on her face and ran downstairs to find her mother reading a book in her favorite rocking chair. She stood and reminisced for a moment, thinking of how her mother passed down her bookworm tendencies. She shook her head and thought to herself that if Ron and Harry could see where she got it from, they'd never pick at her for being so studious ever again.

"Mum," she said quietly and touched her shoulder gently. Jean closed her book and looked up at her daughter with a smile on her face.

"Hello there angel," she greeted her daughter softly. "Do you need something or do you just want to chat for a bit?"

Hermione bit her lip nervously and nodded. "I do need something actually…" She began and started playing with the left sleeve of her shirt.

Jean raised an eyebrow and took a good look at her trembling daughter. "Hermione, what's got you in this state sweetheart?" She asked and stood up, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hermione sighed. "Well… I like this boy… and I wanted to… well…" She took a deep breath. "I'm tired of looking so plain mum. There are girls my age that look so much prettier than me and I know at least half of them use make up and I just really want to make a good impression with this boy, and I think if I could do something with my face and hair I'd have a shot because he and I are friends-"

"Hold it!" Jean said sternly and held up a hand to silence her daughter. "Hermione, I know this topic has you nervous but I'm going to need you to rewind and summarize. It's difficult to put two and two together when you ramble." As if to counter her seemingly harsh words, Jean smiled and held both her daughter's hands in her own.

Hermione took a second breath and tried again. "I really like Harry, and a lot of other girls like him to. I'm tired of waking up every morning with frizzy hair and buck teeth and I really want to learn how to use make up too. I'm thinking that if you teach me how to make myself up, I'd be able to catch Harry's attention as more than just his friend."

She was afraid to look up at her mother, sure that she would laugh and tell her that she looks just fine the way she is and should stop thinking that her appearance should hold so much importance. But that didn't happen. At least… not the way she thought it would.

"Alright, I'm only going to say this once, so pay close attention." Hermione did look up and the look on her mother's face was not judgmental. "When I was a couple years older than you I asked my mum to help me the same way you just asked. She told me that looks don't matter and I should stop valuing my appearance. Then she threw a book at me and told me to study more because men are attracted to intelligence." She sighed and smiled softly. "I mumbled under my breath that she should bugger off and started teaching myself. When I was your age my hair was twice as bushy and frizzy as yours and it made me want to cry half the time, I was also cursed with truly awful acne. Within a month my hair was tamed, my acne was gone, and a mere twenty minutes spent on myself would result in a tasteful bit of make-up that made me feel so much more confident."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "You actually did all that? Within a month?" She asked. "Did your mother get mad at you?"

She shook her head. "No, because she didn't notice until I was dating your father. Your grandmother certainly wasn't the most observant woman. But you also need to understand this," she knelt and peered deeply into her daughter's eyes. "Outer beauty may attract men, but only personality will keep him hooked. Don't lose who you are with what you end up looking like. Make up and nice hair and clothes can build a lot of confidence, but in the end it really doesn't matter as long as you continue to be the angel I know you are."

Hermione nodded with a smile on her face. "I understand mum…" She bit her lip. "Does this mean you'll help me? Because I can't even begin to think of where to start…"

Jean shook her head and laughed. "Of course I'm helping you darling, now go tell your father we'll be out for a few hours having a girl's night."

Harry grumbled and rolled over in bed yet again, unable to quiet his mind. His thoughts revolved around his fear that Voldemort would return, his fear that Sirius would be chucked back in Azkaban, anger that he could not live with his godfather, and strangest of all, Hermione. Harry shuddered at the thought of her somehow discovering that he was beginning to fancy her. She was such a strong-willed witch she'd probably slap him as she'd done to Malfoy if she found out he thought about her in such a manner. Hermione was always closed off to him in that fashion, but open in every other way. She was his closest friend, standing by him even when they were angry with each other, she was the only one that could honestly tell exactly how upset he was and just knew what the problem was most of the time.

He shook his head and stared at his ceiling, thinking of her face. Ron didn't agree, but Harry thought Hermione was actually one of the more attractive girls in Hogwarts. Granted, she'd look even nicer if her hair wasn't quite as out of control, but she was beautiful nonetheless.

But still, he wouldn't dare make the first move with her, he was likely to get hit with an air born book if he asked her on a date to Hogsmead. Or would he? Harry rolled over in bed yet again. Hermione had never given him a signal to come forward judging on his memory, but he had always failed to pay close attention to anything, and that had him frustrated as well.

He sat up angrily and growled, ready to start smashing things. Here he was, famous for something he could barely remember, the flashes of memory he had only brought forward through painful exposure to the Dementors. He was a symbol in the wizarding world, and he knew almost nothing about it. He knew almost nothing about the girl he fancied. He knew nothing!

He couldn't stop himself from kicking his closet door, but instantly regretted it when he heard heavy footsteps and almost equally heavy breathing coming up the stairs to scold him. He sat back down on his bed, hoping that his uncle would simply shout and leave, slamming the door behind him.

He wasn't so lucky though…

"Boy! What have I told you about loud noises?" Vernon asked as he slammed Harry's bedroom door open. Harry rolled his eyes, not bothering to turn and face his uncle. "I asked you a bloody question, freak!" Vernon shouted and slapped the back of Harry's head. "You should count yourself lucky I let you back into this house freak!" He yelled and kicked Harry once he was lying on the floor. Harry kept his face trained, refusing to give his uncle the satisfaction of seeing the pain he was inflicting.

Vernon decided it wasn't worth it to keep wasting his time on his nephew so he spit in disgust, gave him a final kick, and left him with a simple reminder. "Keep it down in here."

Harry sat up when his uncle slammed the door shut and grumbled. "I'll keep it down," he muttered and walked over to his desk. Harry hadn't kept up with his threat to the Dursleys that he would write about any issues to his godfather, nor did he intend to. It was an empty threat that would do nothing to help, and instead cause further issues with Sirius possibly coming out of hiding, and chaos following.

He shook his head yet again. No, it would be better to keep things like this to himself. But, he did want to talk to Hermione…


	2. Chapter 2

Meant to Be

Author's note:

I foolishly forgot to mention that I do not own Harry Potter in the last chapter, so please forgive, everything but the plot of this fic belongs to J.K. Rowling. Also, I'm working on two other stories, so please be patient with updates. Thanks much, I appreciate all the support.

Chapter 2

Hermione woke up to Hedwig hooting impatiently at her window and tapping the window with her beak. The brunette smiled and hurried to the window to let the owl in. "Good morning Hedwig, it's lovely to see you so early in the summer."

Hedwig seemed to roll her eyes as she flew into the girl's room and landed on her desk gracefully. The snowy bird always enjoyed visiting this particular friend of her human's. She just felt an odd bond with the usually frizzy haired Granger girl, and her cat, usually an animal to fear, was genuinely kind to her.

It was odd of course, but lovely nonetheless. Hermione gently took the letter from the snowy owl and softly stroked the feathers on Hedwig's wings as she read Harry's letter with her bottom lip between her teeth.

Dear Hermione,

I know, I know, we've only been gone from Hogwarts for a short while, but I already miss you and Ron. The Dursleys are as difficult as always, and I'll likely be sneaking out a few times this summer to fly for an hour or so. I wish you'd let me teach you, I honestly understand the fear but once you let go of it, being in the air is such an incredible feeling, so freeing, and the view isn't half bad either.

There's also the matter of Padfoot… where to begin with that guy… I feel so confused Hermione. I don't know whether my wanting to live with him stems from my longing to know about my parents, or this one childish dream I had that some unknown relative would "save" me from my aunt and uncle. I used to call it foolishness, but when he asked me to move in with him, it nearly brought me to tears and vividly reminded me of that dream I had so many years ago… It's been driving me crazy lately.

Then of course, I'm afraid of the threat Wormtail poses, and I hate that Snape was cruel enough to tell everyone about Moony being a werewolf. Perhaps worse than that is everyone's instant fear and dismissal of werewolves. Remus can't help that he was cursed, and as long as he takes his potion he isn't dangerous on the one night of every month that he actually poses a threat. It's awful to know that people are so judgmental. It makes me want to flash everyone's negative past history in their faces to slap them off their high chair.

But… ignore the rambling, I was actually wondering how you've been doing, what your plans for summer are, and just talk I guess. What can I say? I'm bored and have no one to talk to. Ron wouldn't respond for a month if I actually bothered to write to him. Anyway, please share your thoughts with me, I'm dying here! Well… not actually dying but you get my point.

Hoping to hear from you soon,

Harry.

Hermione grinned like a Cheshire cat and sat down at her desk, pulling out a roll of parchment and a quill, trying to think of what to write back to her best friend.

A few hours later, after she sent Hedwig to Harry with her letter she made her way to her bathroom and took a look in her mirror, finally beginning to like the girl that smiled back. Gone was the bushy mass of chaos she had been ashamed to call hair. It was still curly, but her hair had been thinned enough to actually define the curls and a special set of shampoo and conditioner worked to keep her hair the way it was now.

Hermione smiled softly and turned on her shower, stepping into it and sighing with an odd kind of relief. She'd never understood why, but she loved water, and showers were one of the most relaxing activities she had experienced. Sure enough, when she stepped out half an hour later, there was a smile still plastered to her face as she dried herself, dressed up, and put her hair up in a high ponytail.

Sure, the hair style was still girly and cutesy, but she liked it anyway, and it kept her hair out of the way long enough for her to apply a little mascara. When she was done, she skipped down the hall and hurried down the stairs, greeted with the intoxicating scent of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. "Good morning mum, good morning dad," she said excitedly and sat down at the table. Jean smiled at her daughter, noticing how much more confident she already looked.

"Wow there, what's my baby girl doing wearing makeup?" Robert asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you thirty yet Hermione?" He asked with a displeased expression on his face.

Hermione was blushing as she helped herself to the scrambled eggs. "Rob, leave her be. Our little bookworm is growing up and she wanted to use it, that's all. So, what's got you in such a lovely mood so early in the morning darling?" Jean asked of Hermione with a smile.

"I received a letter from Harry," She answered simply and began to eat. Once her food had been thoroughly chewed, she continued with, "Some of the things he had to say were rather intriguing, and I actually feel rather bad that he's cooped up with the Dursleys again this summer. Those people are just so wretched, and he hasn't shared the extent of their hurtful tendencies. I just know he's holding back from telling the whole truth." She sighed and the rest of breakfast was spent discussing the Granger's dental practice, Hermione's newfound confidence, Harry's unfortunate situation, and occasional picking at Hermione's crush on Harry.

Harry's morning was spent gardening, cooking breakfast, and dodging Dudley. In a last ditch effort to avoid the tubby tantrum thrower, he took a walk up to the park.

Surprisingly, he saw a pair of ladies he'd never seen at the park before. They looked to be mother and daughter and one of them was oddly familiar… It wasn't until he hopped off the swing set and began to walk away that he realized who they were. And he only figured it out because he was practically knocked to the ground by a young girl with familiar brown hair that shouted "Harry!" At the top of her lungs as she hugged him.

"Bloody hell!" He shouted in surprise and hugged her back. "You scared the life out of me Hermione!" She let go of him and laughed as he tried to make himself breathe again. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Mum and I haven't gone for a walk in a while, and I finally decided to step away from the books I supposedly desperately cling to," She joked, taking a clever jab at Trelawney.

Harry chuckled and smiled. "Well, it's certainly great to see you," he said and actually took a good look at her. Had she actually tamed her hair for once? It didn't look as frizzy… "You look great, enjoying your summer so far?" He asked.

"Absolutely. Would you like to come back to the house with us?" She asked with a brilliant smile. Harry smiled back and nodded.

"Why not? I'm trying to keep under Dudley's radar anyway. I swear him and his cronies' favorite sport is hunting me down."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded, trying to ignore the heat she could feel on her face. "Then come on!" She urged and grabbed his hand with both her own. "Mum!" She shouted and Jean turned to face the two teens. Her eyebrow rose as she looked over the young man her daughter was bringing over. _So, this is the famous Harry Potter that my daughter is so enamored with,_ she thought with a smile. She concluded that he was certainly attractive, and had brilliant green eyes.

"Hello my little angel, who's this you've brought back with you?" She asked with a smile and Hermione smiled.

"This is Harry, mum. I can't believe I just ran into him here, it's amazing really. Would you mind if we took him to the house for lunch and possibly a movie? He's hiding from his cousin."

"Not hiding, simply trying to avoid the burly brute. I don't much like his group of so-called friends either." Harry interjected and laughed with Hermione.

"I see no problem with it," Jean said softly. "Just keep in mind that your father and I both have appointments we must be present for in an hour. So if Harry is staying any longer than that, you'll have to wait until we get back to take him back home."

Harry nodded out of respect. "Absolutely ma'am," he said and Hermione giggled.

"Shouldn't have called her that…" She practically sang.

"Harry dear, I'm not sixty yet, I'm not a ma'am. Call me Jean, it doesn't make me feel as old." She winked before turning away from the teens. The three walked together until they made it to the Granger residence.

"Oh thank heavens you two are finally back, Jean the appointments have been moved up because our damnable secretary misfiled the paperwork and we have to go in ten minutes or we'll be…" Robert stopped rambling for a moment and took a look at Harry. "Who is this?" He asked.

"Daddy this is Harry," Hermione said softly, and turned to her mother. "Mum, you and dad should get going, you can't leave your patients waiting, I'll sit down with Harry and we'll watch TV."

Robert raised an eyebrow at his daughter's antics but Jean didn't give him time to comment, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the house. "Have fun you two, if you make a mess be kind enough to clean it up," she called as she ran out, and Hermione shut the door behind them.

She and Harry shared a look of amazement before laughing together and nearly falling to the floor. Harry couldn't help but think that this was going to be interesting.


End file.
